


Just the Facts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you're a damned good profiler, but you're a complete idiot when it comes to relationships."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date: 9 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: just the facts  
> Summary: "You know, you're a damned good profiler, but you're a complete idiot when it comes to relationships."  
> Spoilers: JJ's had the baby, but doesn't marry Will. That's really all you need to know.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Criminal Minds", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Productions, Touchstone Television, The Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Criminal Minds", CBS, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I can't believe I'm getting into writing this pairing, kind of. I tend to get into the popular fandoms late. *shrug*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, so all mistakes are mine…

"Please let me explain." She's begging, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I don't need any details, JJ," you whisper, taking a step back toward the door. You shake your head when she takes a step closer, and make your escape.

The streets go by in a blur as you just keep walking without direction until you find yourself climbing the steps of a familiar building. Out of respect, your phone is put on vibrate only before you step inside. The warm, incense-scented air replaces the winds you've been wandering in. A deep breath of the comforting smell does wonders to your equilibrium. A dozen measured strides have you in front of the votives, picking up a taper to light a candle in Matthew's name.

Once you're settled in a pew in a shadowy corner, you finally let the tears fall. Propriety always trumping feelings, you do what you can to stop them by beginning to recite prayers and psalms. Peripherally aware of people occasionally coming and going in the church, you don't pay too much attention when someone eventually settles into the pew near you. Instead, you just start the next psalm.

"You know, you're a damned good profiler, but you're a complete idiot when it comes to relationships."

Mentally pausing mid-word, you bite back the curse you'd like to give him. Instead you turn to face him and motion for him to continue. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. JJ's been worried sick about you."

"I doubt that," you mutter. "She looked pretty taken care of when I left."

The force of his palm hitting the back of your skull startles you into attempting retaliation. Only he's faster than you and manages to grab your wrist.

"Seriously, Emily, are you gonna ruin your relationship without even finding out what happened?"

"I know what happened, Morgan. I was there, remember?"

He shakes his head and lets go of your hand. "Emily…"

"No! You don't get to 'Emily' me. You didn't walk into your bedroom to find your girlfriend's baby daddy coming out of the shower all naked."

"Because he had to take a shower."

You turn to see JJ standing there, wringing her hands. Her eyes are red and puffy; clearly she's been crying a lot. That's… That's not normal for her. Morgan slides down the pew and gets up to let JJ move in next to you. You resist the urge to get up, instead watching Morgan head further up the aisle.

"What are you--"

"Emily, nothing happened," she says. "Not like you think. Will brought Henry home early because he wasn't feeling well. Henry threw up all over him, projectile puking to put Linda Blair to shame. I told him to go shower while I cleaned up Henry." Pangs of worry gnaw at your gut when she mentions Henry being ill, but you still don't say anything. "There was an old set of his sweats at the house that he was going to change into before he left. Honestly, nothing happened between us."

"But…" You pause to mull over what she's said. It does make sense. "Where's Henry now?"

"Will's watching him, so I could find you and explain. Emily, I would never do anything to hurt you like that. How could you even think I would?"

"He's Henry's dad," you say, realizing just how lame your excuse is as the words tumble out. "I wouldn't blame you for wanting a normal life for Henry with his parents."

The glower aimed at you actually makes you flinch. "A normal life for Henry is exactly what he has, Emily." You can't hold her anger against her; she's just as justified to it as you thought you were. "And what exactly is normal, anyway? Or do you want out?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell happened? Why did you run instead of letting me explain?"

"Because…" You sigh and rake a hand through your hair. "Because I got scared. Morgan's right: I _am_ an idiot when it comes to relationships. You deserve better than me."

From the corner of your eye, you can see Morgan's head tilt to the side slightly. You know he's grinning at your confession. You'll take care of him later.

"I'll decide who and what I deserve," she says softly, gripping your chin to stare at you. "Henry and I are very lucky to have you in our lives. We don't want that to change."

"I'm sorry, Jayj."

She tugs at your chin until you lean in closer to meet her halfway for a quick kiss.

"You're forgiven, for now. We'll talk about this later on, when we're home and away from prying ears." She motions toward Morgan, who appears far too interested in the grain of the wood on the back of a pew a few rows ahead of you. "And _you_ get to play puke patrol for Henry tonight."

"I suppose that's only fair."


End file.
